


Giggly

by Mismajius



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Blow Jobs, Canon Compliant, Come Marking, Consensual Mind Control, Dom/sub, Hypnotism, M/M, Marin Karin, Masturbation, Mementos (Persona 5), Metaverse (Persona 5), Mind Control, Praise Kink, Shadows (Persona Series), Smut, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2019-07-25 22:44:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16207211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mismajius/pseuds/Mismajius
Summary: Ryuji really, really likes getting hit by Marin Karin. It's kind of embarrassing.Akira thinks it's kind of really hot.Multi-chap story including all the Personas that can learn Marin Karin naturally.





	1. Succubus

The first time it happened was in Kamoshida’s palace.

They were making their way up the tower, Joker leading the way so confidently that Ryuji wasn’t positive he hadn’t been doing this his whole life. Even Mona, the little demon cat that he was, seemed impressed.

Joker flipped some switch or another, as he seemed prone to do willy-nilly, and an elevator rose up towards them. Unfortunately, the elevator had an armored shadow aboard.

“What?! How’s that fair?” Ryuji yelped as the shadow jumped out of its skin and became two demonic-looking… Playboy Bunnies, or something.

“On your guard,” Mona warned. “We haven’t encountered this type of shadow yet, we don’t know what they’re capable of.”

Joker nodded in understanding, then turned towards Ryuji. “Skull, try Zio,” he commanded.

“Roger that, leader,” he responded with a grin, and cast the lightning spell at the shadow closest to him. The demonic-looking woman flinched as the lightning struck her, and she cried out in exaggerated pain. She snapped her gaze towards Ryuji’s, a furious look on her face.

“My turn,” she said in a deadly, seductive voice, and Ryuji stood his guard for whatever spell she was about to cast back at him. He saw energy flash in her eyes for just a short moment, like a pink vortex, and then…

And then Ryuji’s whole world turned into syrup.

He lost his balance for a moment as his bones all seemed to just liquefy in his body, and he felt himself slumping over, relaxed. Distantly, he heard someone giggle. Was it him?

He grasped briefly for the answer, any answer, because it was hard to think, his mind was like syrup too. Hard to move in, but so sweet and luxurious and almost too much but it just felt _so good_ , and why would he want to think about anything when he felt this good?

He floated like this for what felt like a long time, mind blissfully fuzzy and giggles of pleasure escaping his mouth every few seconds. Maybe somebody was saying something to him, and maybe something was happening, but did it really matter? Could anything really be wrong in the world when he was so happy and empty and obedient—

_That cat’s annoying._

And, all of a sudden, yeah, the cat _was_ annoying, whatever its name was, and Ryuji felt for a split second that he had some sort of relationship with that cat, but—

_Get rid of it._

Yeah, that seemed like a good idea. If the annoying cat was gone, then he could go back to not thinking and feeling good.

The best part was he didn’t even need to think about doing it; his body seemed to move on its own. He felt himself lurch in the cat’s direction, like a puppet on strings, and swing his pipe at its head. He heard the creature yowl in alarm, but the sound reached him like he was underwater and behind a glass wall.

He relaxed back into himself once more, swaying on his jelly legs and letting himself sink deeper, deeper into the velvet blackness in his own head. He felt his eyes roll back as the capacity to think left him completely, and he was completely surrounded by that beautiful nothingness.

And then, like missing a step going down the stairs, his whole brain was shoved right back into his head, and Ryuji was on the ground.

“Ugh… What the hell?” he groaned out, putting a hand to his throbbing temples. He looked up and realized that the shadows were gone. No more demonic women, just the elevator they ambushed them from. Panther was sitting right beside him, head in her hands and looking as jarred as he felt. Joker was crouched in front of them both, worry evident in his eyes, even from behind the mask. Mona stood behind him, looking a lot more pissed off.

“You went nuts and whacked me upside the head!” he screeched, his weird not-cat tail standing up in anger.

“Status ailment we hadn’t seen before,” Joker elaborated. “It seemed like you two couldn’t tell who was the enemy anymore. Are you okay?”

Ryuji flinched, head throbbing more with his efforts to think on his own once more. He tried to take a quick mental inventory of himself; his mind felt like mush, but his body seemed okay. In fact, one certain part of his body was feeling rather enthusiastic about things at the moment.

”Ah _shit_ ,” he blurted as he instinctively clamped his legs together. He felt his ears burning as he saw Joker staring at him with concern; he was wide-awake now.

“Skull?” Joker repeated.

Ryuji gave a shaky thumbs-up without getting up from the ground. “I’m all good, leader. Just a headache.”

At that, Joker offered to give him some painkillers he had apparently brought with him into the Metaverse, which he decided he might as well take. After his boner had gone back down (pretty quickly; there was a bust of Kamoshida in the room), Joker helped him up off the ground, and he shook the slow, heavy feeling from his limbs.

“That was the worst,” said Panther with a shaky voice. She was standing crouched over and leaning on the wall next to her, Mona fretting over her wellbeing from knee-level. “I don’t want any twisted reflection of Kamoshida’s mind in my head ever again.”

Joker nodded with determination. “We’ll make sure to eliminate any Succubus we see quickly so it doesn’t happen again. Mona and I found out they’re weak to bullets.”

Panther whooped with relief at the easily accessible weakness, and Joker motioned for the party to push onwards onto the elevator.

Ryuji followed, knowing at that moment that his friends couldn’t ever know how much he’d enjoyed being someone else’s puppet.


	2. Mokoi

The second time it happened was in Madarame’s Palace.

Joker had kept good on his promise to avoid brainwashing shadows. And in Madarame’s Palace, much to Ryuji’s relief, seemed to have no brainwashing shadows. He’d tried not to think about his weird reaction to the Succubus in Kamoshida’s castle, and he spent every moment fighting new shadows hoping that nothing so embarrassing would happen again. 

Unfortunately, late into the dungeon, when security was high and everybody was already exhausted, it did happen again. Joker was finding it harder to get the jump on shadows as they all got increasingly tired, and as they pushed through the floors, hoping to find a safe room, the party was forced to fight a pair of shadows head-on.

It was a Mokoi and an Inugami, two shadows that they’d already fought tons before, and shouldn’t have yielded any new surprises. But then the Mokoi, a shadow that had consistently been the pushover of the palace, set its gaze on Fox, and drawled, _“Marin Karin.”_

And a pink-and-black vortex surrounded Fox, leaving him clutching his head while his body staggered. “Can’t… think!” he grit out, sounding pained, and Ryuji’s blood went cold.

“Focus all attacks on the Mokoi!” Joker snapped, and cast an Energy Drop Fox’s way.

Ryuji immediately complied with the order and cast Zio at the shadow, and was surprised to find it didn’t do nearly as much damage as he was expecting. “What’s this thing made out of?!”

“We’re almost at the treasure, and security’s high. These shadows might be more powerful versions of the ones we saw earlier in the Palace,” shouted Mona, knocking the Mokoi down with a Garu.

The shadow stood up again, and set its sights right on Ryuji. “Shit,” he whispered, frozen in place.

The spell enveloped him as quickly and completely as a tidal wave. In no time flat, Ryuji felt the thoughts being sucked out of his mind, and the pleasure that rushed up with it.

Whatever Yusuke and Ann had both felt when they got brainwashed, it certainly wasn’t what Ryuji experienced. He’d thought before that maybe the weird pleasure he got from the first time was a fluke, because he hadn’t known what to expect, hadn’t recognized it as a threat. But just like the first time, his body felt pleasantly tingly and his head was light and empty, and his dick was pressing hard against his leather pants. Small noises of contentment bubbled up out of his throat.

And then, he felt a jolt as the source of his haziness was knocked to the ground in front of him. It trembled in fear, and for a moment, Ryuji felt that fear too, and he whimpered. A dark figure approached the shadow, and he gasped as the hold on his mind loosened just enough for him to register who it was.

He saw Akira. Joker. He was looming over the shadow, saying something in that voice of his. They were kind, sympathetic words that Ryuji would have normally recognized as false platitudes to calm a shadow, but made his fuzzy, shameless mind croon for more. Ryuji felt the shadow notice Joker’s piercing gaze, and found himself desperate to have it focused on him. The shadow saw Joker adjust his red gloves. Ryuji hungered for the feeling of those gloved hands touching his cheek, his stomach, his cock. The leader of the Phantom Thieves stood tall, intimidating, commanding over the very thing that controlled his whole mind, his whole world, and he wanted nothing more than to bare his neck and let him have his way with him.

And suddenly, no less terrible than before, his thoughts crashed back up against the sides of his skull, and he was back in the room.

Joker tucked the new mask in his fingers away for later, and walked over to where Skull was sprawled on the ground.

“You alright?” he asked, his voice low and husky. Ryuji shivered, and tried to ignore the way his cock twitched at the tone.

“Yeah, for sure,” he croaked in response.

Joker put a reassuring hand on his shoulder, and kindly didn’t react to Ryuji’s jolt at the contact. “I’m gonna call Panther to the frontlines for a bit, give you time to recover.”

He nodded dumbly in agreement, allowing Joker to place his arm around his shoulders and lift him to his feet. Fuck, this wasn’t helping his hard-on. He thanked the heavens, not for the first time, for his uncomfortable boner-hiding Metaverse pants.

Arriving at the safe room, Joker offered him one last enigmatic smile. “Unwind for a bit,” he advised, “We need you in top form out there.”

“You got it, leader,” Ryuji bantered back.

The door clicked shut, and he failed to think of anything but Akira as he jerked himself off on the sofa.


	3. Leanan Sidhe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akira finally makes a move.

The third time happened on purpose, and it was Akira’s idea.

“So I noticed you like being hit with Marin Karin. You know, like, sexually,” he said one day after they ran together, and the comment alone made Ryuji inhale his own saliva and choke.

“I fused a new Persona the other day,” Akira continued, after Ryuji could breathe again. “She’s a Leanan Sidhe, and she knows Marin Karin. I thought if you ever wanted to scratch that itch again, it might be safer to do it with a trusted teammate instead of an enemy shadow.”

Ryuji had hidden his face fully with his hands at this point, because his best fucking friend knew he had a weird brainwashing fetish now, he probably saw his boner through his pants in the Metaverse, worse, maybe in his entranced state, he’d said some erotic embarrassing shit right in front of Joker and the party and God and everyone.

Akira seemed to still be unfazed by his distress. “And I don’t want to assume exactly how sexual your thing is, but Leanan Sidhe’s also, uh, really pretty. It could be like I’m not even there, you know? If you’re nervous about that.”

“Duuuuuude, what the eff,” Ryuji whined. “I’m going to die of embarrassment, stop.”

And he definitely was, if it was possible to die of embarrassment, that’s what he was experiencing right the fuck now. But the prospect of feeling the effects of that spell again, and in the hands of his (sexy) best friend…

“You don’t hate me, or think I’m a perv, do you?” he squeaked, finally looking Akira in the eye.

Akira, for his part, looked surprised at the idea. “No, why would I? It’s far from the weirdest kink you could have.”

Not the best answer, but it was Akira, and he said a lot of weird shit, so Ryuji took it as a positive. “Then I might… If it’s okay by you, man—I might like to try that out some time.”

Akira shrugged. “I wouldn’t have suggested it if I wasn’t okay with it. I’ll meet you here after school tomorrow, and we can go to Mementos together.”

Cracking a terrible, manic-looking grin, Ryuji bid goodbye to his friend, and went home to jerk off and scream into his pillow in alternating turns for a few hours.

* * *

“So, uh… do we do it right here, or? Uh,” Ryuji looked around the top floor of Mementos. It felt like the safest option.

Akira seemed shifty about the prospect, his eyes flashing nervously to the corner where he usually zoned out and came back with new Personae. “Maybe the nearest rest area would be better.”

Ryuji didn’t really understand why, but he was just as nervous, to be honest, and he wasn’t opposed to moving the party downstairs a few levels. They didn’t have Morgana to help them move across the winding tracks (because _God,_ that would be weird), but they were powerful enough at this point that all the Jack-O-Lanterns and Pixies were running away from them as soon as they saw them. It was kind of a power rush, after scrambling around like idiots in Kaneshiro’s Palace.

Finally, they reached the benches at the first rest stop, and Ryuji’s heart was beating hard in his throat, his hands, and also his dick. Akira was pretty smooth and seemed to be good at this sort of seductive stuff, but Ryuji was about as smooth as an elephant seal trying to hump a car, and had arguably even less experience.

“Can I ask if there’s anything in particular you wanted to do?” Akira asked, shaking him from his thoughts. “Or any boundaries I shouldn’t cross?”

“Um,” Ryuji breathed, his voice shaking. “Maybe—I mean, I guess I’d like to get off? If you’re okay with that, don’t wanna make it awkward for you, haha. This is already so weird. I’ve never done anything like this before, I don’t really know—“

“It’s okay, me neither,” Akira assured, which Ryuji absolutely couldn’t believe, but it also seemed pretty plausible that this guy who flew into Personae and the Metaverse by the seat of his pants would do the same thing in any other situation. “So I’m getting that I should probably keep my distance? I can… guide you to completion—“

“Ugh, dude, don’t say completion.”

“But it’ll just be you doing the physical work. I won’t touch you, and neither will Leanan Sidhe. And I’ll check in every now and then to make sure you’re still comfortable and enjoying yourself,” Akira finished. “Sound good?”

Ryuji nodded. “For sure. But I don’t think I’ll really be able to complain once I’m under.”

“Okay. I’ll go slow then, maybe we can try to work around those limitations,” Akira hummed. He stood above where Ryuji was seated on the subway bench. “Ready?”

“Uh-huh,” he said. He was still sweating bullets, nervous as all get-out. Akira said the word, and Leanan Sidhe, a beautiful floating lady with hair that pooled onto the floor, appeared in summoning flames behind him. 

Akira and Leanan Sidhe said the words of the spell in a hypnotic harmony, and Ryuji instinctively tensed up in preparation, and then sank deep in his chair as the vortex of Marin Karin swallowed his mind.

He watched Akira’s face as his relaxed body slid down from the bench onto the subway floor. He couldn’t discern much from his expression; his mind was mostly gone, but it was just such a pretty face to look at. Nothing mattered except this.

“Ryuji, can you sit up for me?” Akira asked in a voice that was now the center of Ryuji’s world, his life’s purpose. “You’ll find you have just enough strength.”

And sure enough, he did, and he did exactly as Akira suggested, because it was Akira, and he’d filled his mind with honey and just looked and sounded so perfect right now.

“Good,” he praised, and Ryuji felt himself moan as a wave of pleasure coursed through him at his approval. “How do you feel?”

His mouth felt like it wasn’t his own, and it took him a couple tries to remember how talking worked. “’M good,” he mumbled, fully feeling the grin that was on his face. “Feels nice.”

Akira smiled softly, which made him feel even better, and said, “That’s good. Ryuji, do you remember what it felt like before you were under this spell?”

Ryuji whined, because he didn’t want to think or remember anything, he just wanted to float and feel good, and this was a hard question. “Focus for me, Ryuji,” Akira commanded, and the order gave him the tug he needed to recall foggy scraps of whatever existed before.

“Yeah,” he answered.

Akira continued. “Good. Now, I want you to make a short list for me, of things that you don’t want me to do, things that make you nervous or scared.”

The feeling started to come back to his face and muscles as he did as he was told, and short memories of painful and bad things came into his mind. He didn’t like this at all; he wanted to be numb again.

“Now that you have that list, I want you to tuck it away for now. You can stop thinking, Ryuji,” Akira granted, and Ryuji gratefully let the effort fall away into nothingness with a sigh. “But if I ever do one of those things on that list, if you think you remember one of those feelings, I want you to find that you will have just the right amount of strength to say ‘stop.’ Can you say the word for me right now, Ryuji?”

“Stop,” he repeated, though it had no meaning to him beyond obeying orders.

“Good boy,” Akira praised, and _oh,_ that was a new one, and a shudder rippled through his body as he keened.

“Now we can have some fun,” said Akira. “Kneel for me.”

He couldn’t feel his limbs, but they moved naturally into the position Akira wanted. His face tilted upward, and were he in a more lucid state of mind, Ryuji would have noticed that he was staring into Akira’s eyes. He would have seen his blown pupils and the heaving of his chest as he watched him kneel before him. But as it was, Ryuji just stared into the distance as pleasure continued to cloud his mind, waiting for his next glorious command.

“Unzip your pants and push them to your knees.”

Another easy task. A few seconds of shuffling, and Ryuji slumped down on himself, his mouth hanging open and his cock standing stiff and at attention.

Akira was biting his lip, and his voice had a new quality to it when he ordered, “Touch yourself.”

Like before, it felt like Ryuji’s hands were moving on their own, so much so that the sudden hand on his cock didn’t even feel like it was his. It was Akira’s hand, because all of him was Akira’s. Akira’s orders, Akira’s hand, Akira’s Ryuji. Akira’s good boy. 

His hand pumped sluggishly, at a torturous pace, but he didn’t even have the mental capacity to determine whether this was a good or bad thing.

“I want you to enjoy this,” Akira mused. “Show me how you like it best. You can think, just for right now, about whatever turns you on. Make yourself come.”

Ryuji hummed lazily. Images of Akira floated, unbidden, to the front of his mind as his hand sped up and his wrist flicked and twisted the same way it did when he masturbated in his room. He tilted his gaze up to meet his master’s eyes, and a sudden bout of lucidity rushed his mind like ice water as he realized how much he wanted him.

“Akira,” the name slurred out of him, along with an extra glob of drool. He didn’t notice, though, lost in the pictures his soupy mind was generating of the boy in front of him. Akira naked, Akira’s dick in his hand, his mouth, down his throat, Akira having his way with him, telling him what to do, how to fuck, how to _be_ fucked. “Akiraaaaaa…” he whined, panting.

“Wow,” Akira whispered, reverent. He reached out and cupped a gloved hand to Ryuji’s cheek, which Ryuji leaned into without a thought. He was mindless, and horny, and the cloth was so smooth and cool on his face—

“Good boy,” breathed Akira, and Ryuji felt a sob get pulled out of him as he came into his own hand, still moving at the pace he’d set earlier. Akira muttered soft praises at him through his orgasm, brushing his thumb over his cheek. 

“That was beautiful, Ryuji,” he said eventually, making Ryuji melt into his hand, his neck failing to support his head. Akira chuckled, then sobered slightly. “I don’t want to take advantage of you more than I already have, but… Can I ask you to go to sleep for a minute?”

As soon as Akira’s lips had closed on the word ‘sleep,’ Ryuji felt his eyes roll back in his head as he slumped forward on himself, dead to the world.

Soon after (minutes, hours?), he heard the crisp command to open his eyes once more, and blearily took in the image of Akira with an Energy Drop in between his thumb and forefinger. 

“Open,” he said plainly, and Ryuji felt his jaw drop into a relaxed open position, his eyes still trained on Akira’s face, which was quickly growing splotchy and red. “Damn it, Ryuji, you’re taking medicine here, not getting ready to blow me,” he grumbled, placing the drop on his tongue. “Just close your mouth and swallow it.”

He obeyed quickly, and almost instantaneously felt the elimination of the warm fog of Marin Karin, like somebody used one of those air vacuums from the dentists’ office on his mind. He sat up stock-straight, realizing with full clarity now that he was on the floor of a subway stop with his semi-hard dick hanging free, come already sticky and half-dried on his pants. He looked up and saw Akira, a surprisingly neutral expression on his face, though slightly betrayed by the remaining blush.

“You feeling okay?” he asked, voice soft.

“I—uh,” Ryuji cleared his throat. “Yeah? I-I’m real sorry, dude, that was kind of a lot.”

“Don’t apologize,” Akira soothed. He pressed a kiss to his forehead far gentler than the activities they’d just been engaging in.

Akira helped him clean up, assuring him that the jizz stains probably wouldn’t transfer over to his school uniform anyway. They packed up their stuff and, with no small amount of awkwardness, trekked back up to the entrance or Mementos, and parted ways at Akira’s train stop.

And only around the point where he flopped onto his bed at home, Ryuji fully realized that he’d moaned his best friend’s name repeatedly, while masturbating in front of him, in an altered state of consciousness that said best friend had put him in, because he was a nice guy and probably thought that this would be a buddies-with-benefits circle jerk instead of a full-blown accidental confession of Ryuji’s own suppressed homoeroticism. “Fuck,” he whispered as the memories came rushing back with clarity. “Fuck fuck how am I even gonna look him in the eye again?”

He spent the night battling with the intense humiliation and arousal thinking about the day provoked. There was no way he could get by without saying anything to Akira. He deserved an apology, Ryuji decided, and set an alarm to text him in the morning, though he dreaded whatever conversation was to come of it.


	4. Interlude and Suzaku

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm alive and I'm a graduate! Thanks for bearing with me. Enjoy some Akira POV.

Ryuji never sent that text, so Akira never got to respond. Instead, he spent the next week and a half avoiding Ryuji and using memories of that day in Mementos as jack-off fantasy material.

He was into Ryuji, that was no secret, but he’d never expected his weird, boundary-crossing approach to flirtation would actually get him somewhere.

He thought about approaching his friend himself, explaining his actions and apologizing for taking advantage of him, but honestly, he had no clue what Ryuji’s thoughts on the situation were. Best case scenario, he’d thank Akira, because obviously he’d had a damn good orgasm, but then admit how awkward the whole thing was, and ask that they both forget about it. It was also totally possible that he wanted to end their friendship here and then never talk to him again. He hoped not.

Ryuji actually reciprocating his feelings was likely out of the question. Not with how interested he seemed in women they’d pass by on jogs, and with Akira skipping those romantic courting steps and jumping right into kinky mind-control sex in the depths of the collective human psyche.

Still, despite a lingering awkwardness, he and Ryuji remained on good terms. They hadn’t spent time alone since Mementos, but that was just as much the fault of teenage sexual-romantic angst as Phantom Thieves business.

It was the infiltration of their fourth palace that was weighing on his mind most at the moment, and he was squeezing out every second of the day to prepare himself for the dungeon crawl ahead. He had made all the necessary stops—Iwai’s shop, the pharmacy, every vending machine with energy-restoring items he could find, and, most importantly, the Velvet Room.

The twins greeted him in their typical stern fashions, before falling into line behind Igor’s desk as Akira perused the potential Personae at his fingertips.

“Might I suggest Suzaku, of the Sun Arcana?” Igor suddenly spoke up, the whites of his eyes seeming to glow eerily. “He falls perhaps a bit below your current skill level, but I think you will find he holds an ability of particular interest to you.”

Akira saw the potential of Suzaku in his mind’s eye. Igor was right, even with the bond he held with his Confidant of the Sun, Suzaku would need sacrifices and training to be useful in the upcoming palace.

As for its battle skills, Suzaku wielded nuclear attacks, which were always useful, as well as—oh.

“I—yes,” he choked out. “I think it would be… a venture worth risking.”

He ignored the disgust visible on Caroline and Justine’s faces as they went about executing and combining Personae, and he tried his hardest to act like Igor’s twisted smirk didn’t bother him.

* * *

Two days later, the Phantom Thieves set foot in the pyramid Palace they had been preparing for, only to be told they needed to go elsewhere first.

“Are we supposed to be doing fetch quests for Palace shadows?” Skull asked Mona incredulously.

“If those are the terms,” he said with a shrug. “We have to get that Treasure by any means necessary.”

Akira decided to take a risk. “This is just a small errand. Not everybody has to come.”

“Ugh, _thank you_ ,” Panther heaved, collapsing onto her back on the large bricks she sat upon. “It’s so hot, I can barely move.”

Queen looked a bit less convinced. “I don’t know, Joker; we have no idea what’s in that town. Better safe than sorry, right?”

“Even if we had the whole team there, you, Panther, and Fox all look like you’re about to pass out,” Akira pointed out. And, indeed, Fox and Queen both were panting and sweating just as much, looking like they’d love to climb into an air-conditioned Mona-Bus.

“No, I think it would be smartest if Skull and I go into the town alone,” he continued, really hoping Ryuji would catch on and help him out. (Although, there was also the fear that he would catch on and shout out in denial.) “The rest of you need to rest for the real Palace up ahead of us.”

“Joker’s right,” Skull chimed in (Yes!). “He and I can handle this kind of heat no problem. We’ll be in and out in a flash.”

Queen still looked troubled, her face twisted up in a displeased moue, but Panther and Fox both looked relieved at the executive decision, and Mona shifted into bus form without any further question to allow for shelter from the heat.

Akira saw Queen’s longing look at the shade and laughed internally. He placed a gentle hand on her shoulder. “We’ll be fine, Queen. Save your strength, okay?”

She acquiesced, though everyone could see the lingering anxiety in her eyes, and scooted her way inside the Mona-Bus.

* * *

The battle was a joke once they figured out the shadow was weak to gunshots. In and out, just as Ryuji had promised, maybe too fast.

But just before Ryuji delivered the finishing blow, Akira summoned Suzaku to the battlefield and gave the command for it to use Marin Karin. Thoroughly unnecessary, but he wanted to make sure he and Ryuji had the same idea here.

The way Ryuji’s eyes widened behind his mask when he saw the shadow get enveloped by Marin Karin was delicious. Akira actually had to clear his throat to snap him out of it, after which he gestured gallantly to the grounded, brainwashed shadow. ‘After you,’ and all those gentleman thief phrases.

The shadow had barely disintegrated before he had Ryuji pinned up against the wall of a nearby house and his teeth nipping at his jaw, trying to nose his way past that stupid red ascot around his neck.

“Joker, shit—wait,” Ryuji laughed, out of breath. “This is so much, man.”

Akira tucked his face in the crook of Ryuji’s neck. “Fuck, I know, I’m sorry.”

“You’re sorry?” he laughed again, seemingly in disbelief. “Dude, don’t sweat it, just,” he pushed gently at Akira’s shoulders, putting them nose-to-nose. “Let’s, uh. Talk about it?”

Akira nodded gently and detached himself from the wall, the open space of the Metaverse around them making him feel suddenly a lot more self-conscious about their actions. His actions.

“I can’t help but feel like I took advantage of you that day,” he began. “I know my directness can throw people off sometimes, and I shouldn’t have pushed myself at you so fast. I hope you can forgive me.”

“I can’t believe you’re apologizing to _me_. Dude, I didn’t even have half my brain that day, and I’m pretty sure _I_ threw myself at _you_ ,” said Ryuji. “I was a hot mess, bro.”

“Emphasis on ‘hot,’” Akira bantered before he could help himself. Ryuji gave him a look like he’d just smacked him across the face. “Shit, sorry, that’s the opposite of what I’m trying to do right now.”

“N-No, it’s fine.” Ryuji’s voice wobbled. “Y-You too, I mean. You’re hot too.”

“Fuck, wait, we’re getting off-topic,” said Akira, holding his hands out.

“I,” he began, gesturing towards himself, “would like to continue… whatever this is. Whenever and however that would work for you. Which could be never!” He took a breath. “But I want to… better communicate from now on.”

Ryuji laughed weakly. “Dude, I didn’t even know you could do awkward. It’s kind of comforting, to be honest.” He paused. “You… You’re really okay handling me when I’m like that?” he asked, his face souring a bit more when referring to his tranced state.

Akira let out a sound of disbelief. “Skull, I find you attractive when you’re in your track sweats. Do you have any idea what seeing you come apart like that did to me?”

Ryuji’s blush got more intense, and he covered the lower half of his face with his hand. “I-I don’t know man, it’s all weird, y’know?”

“That was a rhetorical question,” he pointed out.

“Oh.”

“But about my first question… What do you think?”

Ryuji took a moment to compose his answer. “I mean,” he squeaked, “if you’re really cool with it…”

Not the answer Akira was looking for, but he had a feeling that it was the best he was going to get for now. He made a mental note to help Ryuji build his confidence. “I’m more than cool with it,” he reassured. “Can I ask—have we ruined the mood, or do you want to go a round right now? I have the Persona for it.”

Ryuji stared at him for a moment, then nodded and smiled sheepishly. “I’m down if you are.”

Akira smiled back. “Can I ask more details about what you want to do? While you’re under, I mean.”

“I like… everything. I like when you tell me what to do, for sure.”

“I do actually have something in mind.” He’d had a lot of time to fantasize. “Do you want me to lay it out for you?”

“No,” Ryuji blurted. “I. I kind of prefer not knowing what’s coming. Urgh, wait, that’s weird—“

Interesting. And hot. “Well here’s a question. Can I touch you?”

Ryuji looked like he was about to burst at the seams. “Yeah, that’s, uh, that’s cool.”

That wasn’t an enthusiastic yes. “Do you _want_ me to touch you?”

“Jeez, man—“

“I’m not teasing you, Ryuji, I’m asking you an important boundary-setting question.”

“Yes, of course I want you to touch me, and I’d love to touch you too,” Ryuji grumbled. “I trust you.”

“But be more specific, like hand to genital, mouth to genital, yes anal, no anal?”

“Oh my god, dude!”

_”Marin Karin.”_ Akira cast the spell while trying to hold back a laugh. He watched Ryuji’s frustrated face morph into one of brief confusion, and then slide into that blank, open expression he adored to see again.

“Sorry, that was kind of mean,” he chuckled. Ryuji just stared up at him, his eyes glassy and unfocused. Hot as it was, Akira hoped he still had a bit of mental capacity to answer his question. 

“This might be easier for your ego than asking you when you’re lucid,” he explained to effectively nobody. “Answer this question honestly; that’s a command. Would you be into sucking me off?”

There was a pause, and then Ryuji nodded slowly. Maybe not the best indicator of consent, Akira thought to himself. “Use your words, please.”

“Yes, Akira, I want to suck you off,” Ryuji droned, in a relaxed voice entirely unlike him.

Akira felt the urge to pace. “Go back to that list of uncomfortable things I asked you to put together last time,” he ordered. “Does that list have anything like this on it?”

Ryuji paused again, blinking a little more lucidly as thoughts of turn-offs and hard boundaries no doubt rushed his mind. After a few moments, he looked back up at Akira with those blank eyes and breathed, “No…”

Okay, he thought, feeling the tension leak out of him, it sounded like Ryuji was into this. Now they could get into the fun stuff.

Akira gently removed the skull-shaped mask from his face, receiving no reaction. He grinned and pressed a small kiss to unresponsive lips. That was kind of hot in its own way, but he made a mental note to instigate a more active kiss later in the scene.

“On your knees,” he commanded, and Ryuji dropped like a puppet with its strings cut.

He undid the fly on his trousers and pushed them down to his knees, then placed a gentle hand in Ryuji’s blond hair. “Put your mouth on me.”

Ryuji obeyed, leaning forward without hesitation and sliding his lips onto Akira’s cock like a sheath, smooth and seamless. And then he kept going, past whatever gag reflex he might have had while lucid, until his nose was nearly in Akira’s pubes and the tip of his cock brushed the back of Ryuji’s throat, and it was all he could do to give an only slightly desperate buck of his hips.

_”Shit,”_ he hissed, pulling Ryuji back by his hair (and accidentally allowing a slight bump of his teeth against his dick in the process, which, ow). “You angel, I can’t believe how perfect you are.” He tilted his head up, taking in his glassy eyes and the strand of drool still connecting his lips to his own cock.

Ryuji moaned softly and melted into the hand Akira still had fisted in his hair. “So precious,” Akira couldn’t help but murmur. “Let’s go for real now, yeah? I won’t pull you off this time, so you can suck as much as you want.”

And Ryuji went in again, suckling leisurely and like it took every ounce of effort to execute. His movements were sluggish, as they always tended to be while he was under the influence of Marin Karin, but there was an underlying desperation to how he sucked Akira like the desire to please him was beyond the spell, which really didn’t do any favors for how fast Akira was about to come down his throat.

“Th-the more you suck me,” Akira gasped out. “You get the same pleasure that you give me. You can feel how good a job you’re doing in your own cock.”

Ryuji moaned loudly at that, muffled around his mouthful, and Akira thought he saw his eyes roll back into his head a little bit. He chuckled, breathless. “I hope you’re feeling how much of a good boy you are for me. You deserve so much more.”

Ryuji shuddered intensely at the phrase ‘good boy,’ something Akira had noticed he enjoyed in Mementos as well. “You like that? You like being my good boy?” he whispered, as coherently as he could considering his brain was being sucked out of his cock, and felt Ryuji slide deeper onto him and linger as he melted into the praise. “Can you suck a little faster for me, good boy?”

And at that, Ryuji started sucking with vigor, bobbing his head and hollowing out his cheeks with a force Akira had previously doubted he could exert in his entranced state. He gripped at his hair now with both hands, biting back curses and trying not to combust at the onslaught of pleasure Ryuji was giving him. He was moving automatically, mindlessly, and yet with so much devotion that he felt like the boy at his feet was well and truly _his_.

“Look at me, please,” he gasped, and as Ryuji’s empty, blown pupils met his own under half-closed lids, Akira felt the tension building up in his stomach peak. “Shit, shit, I’m gonna come, Ryuji—“

Ryuji moaned and redoubled his efforts at sucking Akira off as soon as the first drop hit his tongue, Akira’s earlier suggestion of his own pleasure amplifying Ryuji’s seeming to send him into hysterics as he got louder and sloppier on his cock. Akira let his orgasm ride out as he guided Ryuji’s head, his blank gaze never breaking his own.

Even as Akira felt himself start to come down from his high, Ryuji kept going, and as it started to feel uncomfortable, he pushed away gently with his hands to remove him. Ryuji came off with a bit more resistance than he’d expected, again lingering on his cock with his lips still parted.

The first thing Akira noticed is that Ryuji’s lack of gag reflex in his entranced state may have also taken away his impulse to swallow. Akira should have had better self-control than to come down his partner’s throat, but were Ryuji at all aware, he would have likely coughed and sputtered, or maybe made an effort to keep it contained in his mouth, but as it was, Ryuji was kneeling on the ground, Akira’s cum lewdly smeared around his mouth and near dribbling down his chin.

“Shit, look at you,” Akira breathed. He knelt down and thumbed at his bottom lip. “Kiss me back, okay?”

He drew closer and pressed their lips together, and felt Ryuji yield into him briefly before pressing back, languid and relaxed. Akira had to take the lead, of course, leaving Ryuji to sluggishly react to each little nip and suck he peppered into the kiss.

As they kissed, Akira moved his hands down towards the obvious bulge in Ryuji’s trousers, and was briefly very thankful that Ryuji wasn’t in a proper state to notice how much trouble he was having with the fly. As he palmed his cock through the fabric, he felt more than heard Ryuji moan into his mouth.

“You come whenever you want,” Akira panted inches away from his mouth, and Ryuji fell apart in his mouth and under his hand.

“Shit, that’s it, you’re so good, you’re so beautiful, Ryuji,” Akira cooed as he continued to knead through Ryuji’s briefs. “You’re my good boy, you’ve done so well.”

All Ryuji gave in response was a small whine, which Akira punctuated with a small peck on the lips. “I should wake you up now, shouldn’t I,” he mused, smoothing the sweat-slicked blond hairs away from Ryuji’s forehead, the latter breathing heavy and looking uncomprehendingly back at him. “Dead to the world. So cute.”

He could only wish he could give Ryuji a way to experience as much pleasure and security while lucid, but he had to say he was happy with what they could get for now. He summoned an Energy Drop to his fingers and ordered Ryuji to open before pressing the cure onto his tongue.

Ryuji’s eyes blinked open with clarity and that spark Akira adored so much to see, before he grinned devilishly and assaulted Akira’s lips with his own as he tackled him to the ground.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a job and an adult life now but hopefully I can still finish this story... I do have plans for it. You're all amazing for reading; hope you enjoyed.


End file.
